Three seperate lifetimes
by iluvbooks57
Summary: Tekeina, Kuroi, and Keiti all have different back stories. They all have different reasons. They are all trying to become exorcists. After living on the streets for years, they are called by Mephisto to start Cram School. What is their painful story? What are the hardships they hardly made through to get here? What ones will they still have to endure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, fellow fanfiction nerds! I am currently sitting listening to the Code Geass theme over and over again... Anyway, I wrote my fanfiction account in big letters on the board in Pre Algebra... so... yeah...**

 **-Kuroi's POV-**

"OMG!" Keiti said looking out the window, "look at how big the school is!"

I pulled at my fingerless black gloves and straightened my black cami.

"I wonder what cram school will look like? I can't wait to be an exorc-" I covered up her mouth. She looked down at me with her big green eyes.

I looked up at her, "Shhhh..."

"Okay..."

"What is going on here?" Tekeina asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking up.

"The train is slowing down..." Tekeina said.

"It is..." Keiti agreed.

A man with pink hair and a holy silver pole looked up.

"It's the demon." he said.

"There have been hauntings here haven't there?" I asked.

"Yes, we aren't sure why though." he answered. I made sure that my palms were covered by my gloves. I walked over to him.

"And that's a holy silver rod?" I questioned.

"Yes." He said

I picked up the rod.

"Then I'll defeat that demon." I said.

"Here we go again," Tekeina said helping Keiti up, "Come on Keiti, let's go."

"Okay." Keiti said nodding.

I smiled.

"Are you leaving?'

"No."

"Fine, at least I got the train mostly to myself..." I was thinking in my mind though, _I can't use my 'special' powers._

"I might not be able to help much, but I am going to cram school this year, so I know a little bit."

 _He is going to cram school too? Then he absolutely can't see 'it' or he could call reinforcements and I could be killed right where I stand._

"Fine, just don't blame me if something happens to you for staying."

"Okay."

The ghost came in, a girl about fifteen.

"Hello," I said, "Prepare to disappear."

"Bang," she said, "just like that and you're done. Just like when I was done."

"When I was done? You with the pink hair!"

"I have a name you know."

"That's great, where there any recent crashes on this line?"

"Uh, yeah... A girl got hit."

"Okay thanks"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because you are looking at that girl."

The girl nodded.

"Yes, I died that night." She looked at the boy. "Do you know why I died? Because of my boyfriend. I HATE GUYS RIGHT NOW!"

Just like that the boy was unconscious.

"At least now I can use my power."

I focused, and within a split second I was on fire and had my daggers drawn.

"SAY GOODBYE, DEMON!"

 **Sorry the chapter is so short... I am uploading two chapters at once though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to make this short because this computer just wiped half of this chapter.**

 **I am writing a original story on Wattpad under the same name, iluvbooks57, I LOVE the story (I am so knight). Anyway... STUFF!**

-Kuroi's POV-

I ran to our room. I was excited to start Cram school. Mom never liked demons anyway, I would be honouring her.I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I reached for my dagger as I turned around.

"I got you guys a dorm all by yourself!" Mephisto said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mephisto, you almost caused me a panic attack." I said. I never liked Mephisto, he was too happy.

"He stole the keys." Tekeina said as she and Keiti caught up. I never really understood Keiti. She was shy, human, and innocent. Maybe that's why I liked her.

I starred blankly. Mephisto waved his hands in front of me before dropping the keys in my hands and walking away. We were good actors, Tekeina, Keiti, and I. Pretending we didn't know what each other was thinking about when we got like that. A tear woke me up from my PTSD induced memory. Keiti walked over.

"Saw it again?" she asked. I swallowed and nodded my head yes. I opened up the door to our dorm. We had 4 beds, a kitchenette, and a (nice) bathroom. I hadn't had this much quality since...No... I promised mom I would never look back. I ran. Tekeina was starring at something on the table.I walked over to see what it was. 40,000 yen. That may not seem like much to you, but we were homeless for 3 years.

"I am gonna get new clothes! I said.

"I can buy food!" Tekeina chanted.

Keiti came in. she divide the money into four groups. I passed out keys to the room.

"Tekeina!" she yelled handing her 10,000 yen," You will get food."

"Yes Ma'am!" She yelled.

Kuroi!" She yelled as she handed me the money, "clothes."

"Yes ma'am!" I said.

"I will get drinks. Buy your own toiletries. 10,000 will stay here in case.

"Yes ma'am!" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other, suppressing laughs. Keiti is crazy when it comes to money.

oOo

We actually paid for once! Hey, we were homeless for 3 years. My demon power helped a lot with that. We were always in and out of foster care, homeless shelters, food banks, or just living on the streets. I finally found a good clothes shop. I only wear black, it matches the colour of my hair, and I am used to wearing it after 10 years of being... It's not important... the fact is I am not in Gehenna any more. Black serves as a reminder. I found a new black tank top a black miniskirt and black fingerless gloves. I thought, this is a new life... New colour? In the very back of the store they were selling capes, so I bought a purple one and put on my new outfit, it matched my eyes, a dark, mysterious colour. I found an exorcist supply shop and bought a dagger. I got a sheath for one on my upper left thigh and another on my lower right. I bout Tekeina extra bullets and some grenades. For Keiti, I got a new weapon they were trying out. They had arrows- but instead of usual ones- the arrow heads were made of holy silver. I got Keiti short shorts that were made of denim and a t-shirt. Tekeina's outfit was the hardest because I had to ensure that the grenades don't explode and that the gun dosen't misfire. I got her black pants and a black t-shirt. I got the grenades on a sash so that she could reach them quickly. She got 3 grenades and 12 bullets. The gun, fits into a holster on her back so she can pull it out easily. I got Keiti the bow and a sash like Tekeina's to hod her 20 arrows.

The thing is, I don't have to carry my weapons, I just like to. I can store mine in Gehenna.

I walked back to the dorm. the second I opened the door, Keiti asked me to cook before the beef for the stew was destroyed. I put all of their clothes and weapons on the table as I went to go cook. That's when they realized I was wearing more than just black. Keiti ran over and gave me a hug.

"You aren't wearing black." Tekeina said while Keiti went to get changed.

"Actually I am, its just new town, new colour."

"Thanks for the grenades by the way."

"No problem, just don't hit me with one." She laughed.

"A whole dorm to ourself." she said under her breath.

"That reminds me," I said, pulling out my pigtails. "I don't have to were these in here." I finished.

I smiled, my little black cat ears at the top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am keeping up with my new schedule!**

 **-Keiti's POV-**

"The first day of Cram School is today!" I said as we got dressed this morning. We all wore our same clothes, after all, we didn't have very much. I opened up the big doors to the school.

"Woah," Kuroi said walking in to the huge hallway. Mephisto showed another kid into the room. After the kid walked away I walked up to him.

"Hi Mephisto!"

"Hello Keiti!" He said in reply, "Now, I got all of you in all of the same classes because I know that you aren't that used to other people."

"Thanks." Tekeina said.

"Are you excited for your first day of school, little sis?" He said, patting Kuroi on the head.

"Don't call me little sis, like ever."

I laughed.

"Kuroi's always like that!"

"No seriously, you can call me 'sis' all you want, but don't call me little."

"It would probably be a good idea not to call you sis around others too." Tekeina said.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't say that Mephisto. If you don't want anyone to know." I offered.  
He nodded in agreement.

"Fine. There are some kids I want you to meet,"

"Okay, I guess" Tekeina said.

"More specifically, Kuroi."

"Me?"

"Yep!" He shoved his head in a classroom, "Rin? Can you come talk with me?"

A kid got up and walked over to the door. Mephisto ran through the hallway to a door on the end. The door closed behind Rin.

"What? MEPHISTO!" Then Rin turned and saw us.

"Hi!" I said, extending my hand.

Mephisto ran back, panting. A kid caught up behind him.

"Kuroi, these are Yukio and Rin." Yukio turned to Mephisto.

"Which one is Kuroi?"

"What!? You can't tell!"

"Not while she's covering up her...Well..." Yukio started pointing at his ears.

"Kuroi, put your hair down."

I looked up at him. Seriously? This guy didn't care about keeping her secret? Unless they were... Kuroi started to pull out her ponytails, revealing her 'special' ears. Rin looked confused.

"Kuroi," Mephisto started, "meet your brothers!"

Rin looked downright shocked.

"She has cat ears..." He said.

"Yeah, and you have elf ears!"

"Do you have flames?"

"Of course. Are you a full demon?"

"My mom was human..."

"A human host..." I said without thinking. I looked at Kuroi. She looked sad.

"Do you have flames?" She asked.

"Yes, I keep them in my sword. Where do you keep yours?" Kuroi smiled.

"You see, I am a full demon. I keep mine in Gehenna."

"How!?"

"That's a secret."

I looked over at her other brother.

"Do you have flames too?"

"No, I am Rin's twin brother, though."

Tekeina patted me on the head.

"Come on, we should go to class."

Kuroi had gotten caught up talking to her brother about his sword. She hadn't told him how her flames were different. How they were black.

"So you have regular demon features..." She said.

"And you?"

"Cat-like features. Makes them MUCH harder to hide. Only those ponytails work."

"Hello, sis." Yukio said looking at Kuroi.

"See Mephisto, HE can call me sis."

"Where did you live until now?"

Well, I was born in Gehenna... and then... I left. I have been living on the streets with Tekeina and Keiti since then. My full name is Kuroi Hana but everyone calls me Kuroi."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you in class." He walked away. Rin turned and started walking.

"You're doing much better!" Tekeina said.

"Yeah, you stopped wearing all black and you talked about Gehenna without an attack." I added. I noticed Rin hadn't exactly away yet. He was probably listening in.

"Yeah." Kuroi said, "I am doing better."

 **Till next time!**


End file.
